The Two Sisters
by Mintpelt
Summary: Dawnkit and Peachkit are like everyone else until they discover their true abilities. Will they be able to save the forest from the overcoming fire? We'll just have to see. Rated T for kitting sand wars/battles
1. Allegiances and Epilogue

**yay! New story...given up on old one, unless you really want me to continue. Let me know if you ever read the allegiances, I never do.**

The Two Sisters chap.1

Allegiances:

Thunderclan

Leader

Mintstar: a grey she-cat with mint green eyes

Apprentice Blackpaw

Deputy

Furryface: A yellowish, puffy tom

Medicine Cat

Streamflow: a whiteish blueish she cat

Warriors

Mudpelt: A thickset mud coloured tom with black markings and ice blue eyes

Fluffpelt: a fluffy grey she-cat

Silverclaw: a shorthaired silver tabby tom

Brownclaw: a shorthaired brown tabby tom

Hopfoot: a light brown tabby tom

Spottedpool: a calico she-cat

Foxstripe: a orange coloured tabby tom

Apprentice: emberpaw

Apprentices

Emberpaw: a bright orange she-cat with green eyes

Blackpaw: a black tom cat with icy eyes

Queens

Speckledpelt: a calico she-cat with ember eyes

Kits

Peachkit: a white and orange she-cat

Dawnkit: a calico she-cat with green eyes

Snowpelt: a white she-cat with very blue eyes

Kits

Birdkit: a mudcoloured thickset she cat with black markings and ice blue eyes

whitekit: a white tom with blue eyes

Icekit: a white tom with very light grey spots and blue eyes

Elders

Scarpelt: a orange tom with a long scar down his side

Mousetail: a grey tom with a tail missing most hairs

Riverclan

Leader

Volestar: a brown striped tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy

Stoneclaw: a strong grey tom with silver claws

Medicine Cat

Stormheart: a grey tabby tom

Warriors

Poolstripe: a blue furred she-cat with many stripes

Leopardclaw: a spotted yellow and brown tom

Bluestorm: fluffy grey tom with blue eyes

Clawsripe: a silver tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Apprentices

Poolpaw: a very blue she-cat with silver eyes

Queens

Fallowtail: a brown striped she-cat

Streamfeather: a silver tabby she

Elders

Noeye: a silver tom with a missing eye

Voeyte: a brown she cat. Formerly a kittypet.

Shadowclan

Leader

Moonstar: A black tom with dark eyes

Deputy

Clawedfeet: a yellow tom with claw scars on his feet

Warriors

Frogfeet: a calico she-cat with webbed feet and green eyes

Lizardeyes: a green eyes tom

Orangetail: a orange tom with an impressive tail

Trailsun: a brown she

Sunspot: a brown she with a light spot

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Woodfur: a rough brown tom

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Apprentices

Tigerpaw: a striped she-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw: a grey tom with blue eyes

Queens

Calicotail: a calico she-cat

Elders

Brownear: a brown tom with a blind eye

Noface: a white she-cat with a scarred face

Windclan

Leader

Breezestar: a black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Deputy

Sheepfoot: a brown tom with a fluffy white foot

Medicine Cat

Hawkeyes: an intelligent tabby tom

Apprentice: Jayfur: a blue furred she cat

Warriors

Lionsprint: a pretty golden she cat

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Mudfoot: a white tom with a brown foot

Junipereyes: a brown she cat with redish pinkish eyes.

Stripedpelt: a striped tabby tom

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Longfur: a very hairy tom, formerly Riverclan

Apprentices

Blackpaw: a black tom with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw: a golden she cat with purple eyes

Goldenpaw: a golden furred she cat

Queens

Grasspelt: a yellow she-cat with a greenish tinge

Elders

Featherfur: a grey she cat

Torntail: a brown tom who had an accident with a badger, leaving him with no tail

Epilogue

Streamflow breathed. Her second kitting since Milkwhisker died. She had successfully delivered Snowpelt's kits but Speckledpelt had a small cough. Foxstripe yowled, "Come out! It's now or never. Speckledpelt's kits are going to be born...with or without you!" Streamflow rushed to the nursery. Speckledpelt was lying on the moss, panting. "Foxstripe! Fetch some water for her. And Snowpelt can you get that stick and put it in her mouth?" Snowpelt leaned over and got the stick. She put it in Speckledpelt's mouth. "Here comes the first one! Be ready!" Speckledpelt nodded and groaned as the pain overtook her. A sack fell out and Streamflow nipped it open. A kit fell out. "Snowpelt, can you lick this one while the other one comes?" Snowpelt nodded and began to lick. Speckledpelt's eyes grew big again and Streamflow knew that the next kit was coming. "Okay, Brace yourself!" Another sack came and Streamflow nipped it open. The kit came out and Speckledpelt began to lick it. "Speckledpelt, you are all done. And you have two she cats now!" Speckledpelt meowed, "Thanks Streamflow! I owe it all to you. Could you get Foxstripe? I'd like to name them now." Snowpelt yowled, "Foxstripe! Get over here!" Foxstripe ran in and saw Speckledpelt. She meowed, "I want to name the kits now." Foxstripe meowed, "Great! Can we name this one Dawnkit after the dawn of which they were born?" Speckledpelt meowed, "Yes. I have a name for this kit. I want to name her Peachkit because peaches are wonderful." Foxstripe's face changed to a look more sad and compassionate. "Won't she be teased? None of the younger warriors or apprentices know what a peach is." Speckledpelt meowed, "We still have peaches in the medicine cat den. We can show them." Foxstripe countered, "We'll run out of them. We have stopped investigating twolegs and we are never going back." Streamflow cut in, "Actually, every time I run out of peaches I collect more. There's a nice kittypet who gives them to me." Foxstripe replied, "Don't visit kittypets for medicine duties. You can do it alone." Streamflow meowed, "There are too many depressed cats. I need peaches." Foxstripe replied, "Fine! Who am I to tell you what to do? But, thanks." Streamflow smiled and padded out. That night she slept and woke up in Starclan. A silky white tom padded out. "Milkwhisker! Oh, I've missed you so much! My life as a medicine cat has been so hard alone." Milkwhisker purred, "Well, I have missed you too. But today I come to you with a prophecy.

''There will be two sisters, born at dawn, who will change the clans as we know them.''

I think they might be the two she-cats who were born. They fit the description perfectly." Streamflow meowed excitedly, "Yes! They do! My first prophecy! What should I do?" Milkwhisker looked at her and replied, "Watch them and make sure they follow the right path." Milkwhisker began to fade and Streamflow looked up contentedly from her nap. Watch the sisters. Okay, Milkwhisker, this is for you


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have good reason. I was in Cuba during March Break. Who wants to sit on a laptop while you can ride a horse, swim in the ocean, get drinks, or hang out with your cousin? Not I. Okay, getting to the story.**

 **Replying to reviews:**

 **Lady Sticks: Welll...umm basically that is what happened but yeah...**

 **Guest:Yeah...I actually call it March Break too but I like the sound of Spring break better. And I do plan to continue the story. I have a whole outline and countless plans and everything.**

Chapter 1

Dawnkit ran through the snow. Hah! They'll never get me. Birdkit leapt through the air and landed on her. She meowed, "I've got you!" Peachkit, Whitekit, and Icekit ran over. Emberpaw looked over and meowed, "Birdkit, that was a pretty impressive jump. I mean I can do it but as a kit I probably couldn't." Birdkit looked really happy, it was hard to squeeze praise from a cat who always wanted to be the best. Icekit called ,"Race you to the nursery!" All the kits ran to the nursery with Dawnkit in the lead. I am the fastest warrior ever to live! I can outrun any Shadowclan warrior. She reached the nursery and waited for the other kits. Peachkit meowed, "Dawnkit. You're too fast!" Speckledpelt meowed, "Okay, come inside now. Streamflow is coming to check you all." Streamflow walked in and looked at them. She meowed, "Don't worry, the kits are fine. But Snowpelt is not." Snowpelt was in the corner with Whitekit. She was constantly coughing. "Snowpelt," Streamflow meowed, "I think it's whitecough and I don't want it to spread to the kits. I'm going to make you a nest in my den for you." Snowpelt and Streamflow left, leaving Speckledpelt alone with the kits. Dawnkit felt sad that Snowpelt had to leave. She was always nice to them but harsh with punishments. She was a great mother to her kits and helped with Dawnkit and Peachkit. Dawnkit decided they should do something exciting for her. Her and Peachkit were going to be apprentices soon. Three moons isn't that long, is it? So Dawnkit gathered the other kits and began to spill out her plans. She meowed, "I want to escape the camp. We need to see the forest and I want to collect some branches for Snowpelt. You know, the ones with dead leaves. She loves to crinkle them and she'll be bored in the medicine den. It is so boring in camp. Come with me if you want." Dawnkit knew she couldn't do it alone but she wanted to sound more cool and they would be more likely to come with her. Birdkit looked around and meowed, "Okay. I will come but please don't let us get caught." Dawnkit replied, "I'll try my best but if we get caught, I will take the blame." Icekit spoke, "No. Don't do that. Whoever wants to come should get in trouble too. Plus it's more fun with other cats if we get punished." Dawnkit agreed, she didn't want to clean the elders den alone. Peachkit meowed, "I think it will be fun. I'm in. Whitekit? What about you? Or are you just going to mope around the medicine clearing waiting for Streamflow to notice you." Whitekit wanted to be Streamflow's apprentice but he was waiting for a so called 'perfect moment' Whitekit meowed, "Well, Mintstar will be angry if she catches us but we need to have fun sometime in our life. So I guess I'm in." Dawnkit meowed, "That's everyone so let's go." The five went to the nursery and squeezed through the passage behind it. They needed to use it when they were very young kits during a badger attack. That was also when Sparrowleaf died. Dawnkit remembered his death. A badger was facing him and Sparrowleaf went up and sneered in his face. The badger looked at him and began shredding him. There was a huge blood pile, bones, and fur when the badger was done. Mintstar jumped on the badger and killed him. There were other badgers so the kits needed to escape. Dawnkit let out a small whimper. She knew he was a great warrior but she was also sort of in love with him. She knew it wouldn't work out but she imagined. Icekit looked at her and purred, "Scared?" Dawnkit snapped out of thought and replied, "Why would I? I was imagining another badger attack." Birdkit overheard and meowed, "Well we won't be attacked anytime soon. Ever since the badger attack Furryface has made sure to patrol extra hard." Dawnkit replied, "Yeah, I guess." The five turned a corner and arrived in an interesting place. There were trees but it was pretty open and covered in snow. Whitekit was the first to speak, "Wow. At first I didn't really want to come but now...we've got this whole place to ourselves! What do we do with it?" Dawnkit spoke, "Okay. I am Dawnstar, leader of Forestclan and you are my warriors. Peachfur, Birdheart, and Iceclaw. I know you want to be medicine cat so you are Whitepoof. Peachfur and Birdheart, can you build shelter and dens? Iceclaw, you can go hunting and Whitepoof can collect herbs." Peachkit looked up and said, "Dawnstar, what will you do?" Dawnkit replied, "I will collect the branches for Snowpelt so she will feel better." They all split up and Dawnkit felt happy. They were actually playing the game with her as leader. Usually Icekit or Birdkit were leader but not this time. Dawnkit went to the branches and grabbed a few. Then she went to the others and saw a nice hollow tree. She saw Peachkit and Birdkit had nicely sheltered one tree to be the warriors den. "Peachfur, Birdheart! Can you shelter this to be my den?" Dawnkit asked. Birdheart replied, "We certainly can." They began sheltering it and she went to another hollow tree. Inside she found Whitekit. "Whitepoof. I see that you have collected herbs. We shall be very healthy." Whitekit looked excitedly at Dawnkit. "Dawnkit!" He started, "These are actual REAL herbs! I've never seen coriander or juniper berries outside of the medicine den." At first Dawnkit was going to scold Whitekit for not calling her Dawnstar but when she saw how excited he was, she couldn't." Dawnkit replied, "Keep up the good work, Whitepoof!" Birdkit and Peachkit ran up. Birdkit meowed, "We've already finished! Your sister, Peachfur, is a natural builder. Come and see your den!" Dawnkit looked at Peachkit whose eyes were glowing with pride. The den was perfect. It was sheltered from the wind and was perfect in every way. Dawnkit turned around to say thanks but the two were already gone. Dawnkit went in and laid down her branches.

'Dawnkit...this is your destiny...your life...the way you must live...Dawnkit we are watching you...the power inside too...'

Dawnkit began to quiver, not just because that was plain creepy but because a pool of water had formed at her feet. This was odd. Just then, she heard loud screams outside. It was Speckledpelt. She yelled, "What were you thinking? Running outside into the forest, not even a single warrior to guide you." Icekit sat beside her looking shocked, "But...I caught prey...it's leaf-bare and we need prey." Speckledpelt yelled, "So what? You can escape and get yourselves killed. This could be some sort of Shadowclan base for all you know. Seriously!" Birdkit dropped the branch she was dragging and spoke, "Well we do know it's not because we built it! Pretty impressive huh? Your daughter is awesome at building and the other was collecting branches for Snowpelt. Really, you can't be angry at us." Speckledpelt was cooling down and began to see the progress. She meowed, "Okay. Fine, this is impressive but I am angry at you still. But I will make a deal with you. If you clean the elders den for a whole moon you may play out here only if someone is watching you. You got it?" Whitekit spoke this time, "Yes, but only if during the moon we're cleaning the den we can play out here too." Speckledpelt meowed, "Deal." The five kits chanted, "Deal." They began walking towards the nursery and this gave Dawnkit time to think. What did it mean, this is your destiny. What is _this?_ We are watching you...and the power inside? Dawnkit felt strange and decided to stop thinking about it and keep padding with the others.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all. 2 chapters in one day! That's a new record for me and I'm working on the next...it might be published tomorrow though. I have a poll on my page...do the poll! In case you didn't realize I love...LOVE 3 periods...(like what I just did)**

 **Remember to Review! Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

 **Replying to Reviews:**

 **Firewing07: Thanks for reviewing and I have started paragraphing. Tell me if this chapter looks right.**

Chapter 2

Peachkit blinked her eyes open. Another perfect day, she thought. The three older kits were snuggled with Speckledpelt still and Dawnkit was sitting in the sun.

She heard sniffles from Whitekit and heard Speckledpelt meowing, "It'll be okay. I will be your mother now. Snowpelt died half a moon ago, but we miss her the same."

Whitekit replied angrily, "Things will never be the same!"

Peachkit watched him get up and run to the medicine den.

Birdkit whispered, "No...whitekit, why must he keep doing that?"

Icekit replied, "Well, Snowpelt was the only one who loved us. Mudpelt actually likes you. I find the same anger as Whitekit but unlike him, I'm trying to get Mudpelt to like me."

Birdkit replied, "Do you and Whitekit still like me?"

Icekit sighed, "Of course! You are our only sister." Icekit began to wrestle Birdkit and they tumbled around.

Peachkit suddenly realized she was staring right at them. She quickly went to Dawnkit who was sunning herself on a rock. She noticed Dawnkit was a bit wet.

Peachkit asked, "Dawnkit, why are you wet?"

Dawnkit meowed, "Oh! I didn't see you there! Good morning Peachkit!"

Peachkit wondered why she was acting so nice. Dawnkit was never nice like that. She was nice in a more mysterious way.

She meowed, "Well, it is nice but I wanted to ask why you are wet."

Dawnkit meowed, "It is soo beautiful!"

"Dawnkit! Why are you wet!?"

Dawnkit replied with excitement in her eyes, "The hunting patrol is here!"

Peachkit sighed, what was Dawnkit hiding from her? Dawnkit came running back and whispered, "They caught nothing."

Peachkit gasped, "How are they going to feed the elders?"

Dawnkit replied, "I don't know. Let's go to Forestclan!"

Peachkit followed along with the other kits and Speckledpelt.

Icekit spoke, "Okay! Today I am leader. Dawnfrost, Birdheart go and hunt. Whitepoof, do what you always do, and Peachfur can patrol."

Peachkit leaped happily. Patrolling was the easiest job. She ran around camp once and reported back to Icekit.

"Icestar," she meowed, "There's nothing. Can I go on those rocks?"

Icekit replied, "Sure, do what you want. Forestclan is built on having fun."

Peachkit went to those rocks because she was very cold. She realized why Dawnkit was wet, there was snow in the camp. She laid on the rocks and sunned herself. Her pelt began to feel very warm, like it was burning.

'Peachkit...this is your destiny...your life...the way you must live...Peachkit we are watching you...the power inside too...'

Peachkit began to feel freaked out. She ran to Speckledpelt and meowed, "I heard something. It said thi-"

Dawnkit cut her off, "That was just me, come on Peachfur, let's keep playing."

"But...fine" Peachkit noticed a look of worry in her sister's eyes.

"Okay, Peachkit, I've got to talk to you."

Peachkit and Dawnkit bounded over to the rocks and into the little cave inside. Dawnkit meowed, "Peachkit, we are special. We have powers that someone gave to us, I hope it's Starclan. I don't know why or how but we have them. My power is water, that's why I was wet and avoiding your questions. What happened when you heard the creepy voice?"

Peachkit replied, "Wow. I wanted to be a normal warrior but I wasn't given that opportunity. I was lying on the rock and the voice said 'your destiny the way you li-"

Dawnkit cut her off, "I know what the voice said. Did you feel anything when you were on the rocks?"

Peachkit replied, "I felt like I was burning...does that mean I'm fire?" She shuddered at the thought of having something so powerful that could burn the forest down at just one flick.

Dawnkit replied, "I don't know. We need help from the medicine cat, the real one."

Peachkit and Dawnkit went to Speckledpelt and wailed, "We feel sick. We want to go home!"

Speckledpelt replied, "Fine, but I will stay and watch the others."

The sisters padded silently back to camp and to Streamflow. Dawnkit spoke, "Streamflow, I have a POWER message involving PEACHKIT because she GOT something."

Streamflow's eyes glinted with worry, she knew what Dawnkit was talking about "Come in," she meowed. "What is Peachkit's power?"

Dawnkit replied, "We think it might be fire but it is uncertain."

Peachkit got a piece of herb-leaf stuck on her whisker. She twitched her whiskers and sparks came. It scorched the leaf. Peachkit wailed, "I don't want fire power! I don't want to hurt any one!"

Streamflow meowed, "I think I will tell the clan that you both have greencough. They will believe it because there was just greencough and I will train you to harness your power."

Dawnkit looked surprised, "Thanks! But where?"

Streamflow smiled, "My little secret. Only medicine cats know of this small passage."

She led them through a crack in the cave to a small passage behind the den. It was surrounded by thick trees and brambles so no one would stumble into it from the outside.

Streamflow said, "I can train Peachkit amoung the rocks where she can't burn the place and Dawnkit on the grass where water will help. Meanwhile, you guys should sleep. Peachkit and Dawnkit, you should share a nest in this dip in the ground. I can't put moss there until Peachkit can control herself. I will go tell the clan you have greencough."

Peachkit and Dawnkit stood silently for a while. Then Dawnkit spoke, "Streamflow is amazing, isn't she? I guess we'll be worrying our clan mates but it's for the good of the clan in the future."

Peachkit replied, "Oh yes. Now I won't burn down the whole forest with a whisker twitch."

Dawnkit sighed, "I have such a stupid power."

Peachkit replied, "No. Maybe it will get more interesting later. Come on, we should sleep."

The sisters went to the nest and Dawnkit fell asleep almost immediately. But Peachkit was thinking. What if I destroy the clans? Why do we need powers? Who will know about them? Peachkit fell asleep but her dreams were still haunted by these questions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! How is everyone's Sunday? Today I finished chapter 3. I want you to know something, I did not base Mintstar on Mintpelt, my name. I just really like the name 'Mint' and I wanted the leader to have it. To the story. Remember to review! Disclaimer:I do not own warriors but I wish I did**

Chapter 3

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Mintstar's call flooded the ravine.

Peachkit looked up and heard squealing.

"Peachkit!" It was Birdkit, "It's my apprentice ceremony! I hope I get someone strong who will train me well."

Dawnkit meowed, "Don't take all the good mentors!"

Whitekit purred, "I already know my mentor!"

The whole clan knew that Whitekit was to be apprenticed to Streamflow, he had taken a liking to healing since birth.

Peachkit meowed, "We have to go, it's almost started."

Birdkit wailed, "But my fur doesn't look perfect!"

Speckledpelt meowed, "It's fine, so hurry!"

Peachkit ran with the others to Mintstar. "There are three kits to be made apprentices today," Mintstar started, "Icekit, Birdkit, and Whitekit."

The three went to Mintstar who beckoned Icekit forward.

"Icekit," Mintstar meowed, "From this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Silverclaw. Silverclaw, I hope your strength will be passed onto Icepaw."

The silver warrior touched noses to Icepaw. "Birdkit," Mintstar meowed, "From this day until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Birdpaw. Your mentor will be Brownclaw. Brownclaw, I hope what Tailclaw taught you will be enough to take on Birdpaw."

Peachkit noticed the look in Brownclaw's eyes as he touched noses with Birdpaw. Did he not like his old mentor?

"Finally, Whitekit. You have chosen a different path than your littermates. From this day until you earn your full name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Streamflow. Streamflow, pass onto Whitepaw what Milkwhisker taught you." The medicine cat touched noses with Whitepaw.

The clan chanted, "Icepaw! Birdpaw! Whitepaw!"

Mintstar jumped down and the clan went to congratulate the apprentices. Peachkit started going but Dawnkit stopped her.

"They are going to busy. We can talk to them tonight. We should go practice. Sure we can stop our powers from going but we should try unlocking more moves. Streamflow said we would be able to."

Peachkit meowed, "But I want to congratulate them! At least let us go talk to the elders and ask for a story. I don't want my whole life filled with practising a power."

Dawnkit's eyes were filled with worry. She kept looking back from the elders den to the medicine clearing. Peachkit wondered, had she said something?

Dawnkit meowed, "Fine! Go to the elders."

Dawnkit whisked away and Peachkit ran after her. "Dawnkit! Don't be angry, we just need to have fun! Don't run!"

Dawnkit ran to the medicine clearing but before disappearing turner and sneered, "Come when you're done with stories meant for kits."

Peachkit walked away and whispered, "We are kits. Everyone says not to waste your kithood."

Peachkit walked to the elders den. Scarpelt was lying his nest. He was very weak from bout of greencough. Streamflow said he had half a moon to live, that was when her and Peachkit would be apprentices.

Peachkit went to Mousetail and

asked, "Can you tell me a story about when you were a kit?"

Mousetail began in his old raspy voice, "My mother, Sparrowfeather was sick and had to go to the medicine den. Me and Finchkit, my sister, decided to find herbs. We went with Milkpaw, that's the old medicine apprentice and my father Twigleaf. We traveled a bit out of camp and collected some leaves. We didn't know they weren't herbs but we went back. The leader, Yellowstar knew we went out and let us go to Sparrowfeather. The medicine cat told Sparrowfeather that we got herbs for her. He knew nothing would make my mother better so he fed the useless leaves to her. You must understand that these leaves had no significant power or anything. After a few days, the medicine cat realized Sparrowfeather was getting better. We think it was because the thought of her kits and mate loving her was enough to bring her to life. There's nothing more to it. Peachkit, how do you like my story?"

Peachkit replied, "It was beautiful. I've got to go now, Dawnkit's angry at me."

Mousetail didn't say anything and let her go. Peachkit ran to the small cave beside the medicine den. She went in and slipped through the crack. Dawnkit was sitting down in the middle of the clearing.

She spoke, "Peachkit! You actually came! I'm sorry for earlier, I was feeling different. I sort of felt jealous that they got their apprentice names. Anyways, look at what I can do!"

Dawnkit began shooting water out of her claws at Peachkit. "Hey!" Peachkit yowled, "I'm going to get you! You know how much I hate water!"

Peachkit chased Dawnkit around the clearing. She thought that she would get her move soon too. Peachkit went to the middle of the clearing and began thinking. The tips of her ears lit up, her ears became flames!

Dawnkit looked surprised, "You are on fire. I better set you out!"

Dawnkit began squirting water at Peachkit who tried protecting her ears as much as possible. All of a sudden, Dawnkit collapsed. Peachkit didn't know what to do. She ran to Dawnkit and saw she was barely breathing. She ran to get Streamflow. Was this her fault? Peachkit shuddered and ran.

Streamflow meowed, "Hi Peachkit! I'm in the middle of training Whitepaw so maybe you can come later."

Peachkit replied, "No! I can't! Dawnkit collapsed after one of our training exercises. We unlocked a new move but now she won't move. I think I pushed her."

Just then, Peachkit realized Whitepaw there the whole time. Streamflow meowed, "Whitepaw, Dawnkit has probably landed funny on her legs. I will handle it but next time you can come. I want you to practise making cats feel more confident about the injured."

Streamflow ran and left Peachkit with Whitekit. He meowed, "We are supposed to talk now, you know to make you feel better. If you want to go to the nursery you can."

Peachkit nodded and padded away. She knew Dawnkit would be fine, she just wasn't in the mood for talking. She curled up on her nest and fell asleep.


End file.
